


The Prince's Vampire

by Starstreak_777



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstreak_777/pseuds/Starstreak_777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out on the hunt, Jazz scents the most delicious meal, only to find him dying. Mechano-vampires and Royal Praxians mix beautifully. Full of OC fillers and main characters. ONE-SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince's Vampire

Jazz purred as he walked home from his latest meal. The pretty mech's energon was strong enough to last him a few deca-orns, at least. He flinted from shadow to shadow, humming one of his favorite songs, narrowing the feeding list he started when he claimed his territory. He needed his mate, he needed to find him. He knew it was a mech because their energon was stronger and sweeter than any femmes' could be.

Suddenly, the most delicious smell caught his attention; sweet and calling. He followed it to an alley where he saw a Praxian mech leaning against the wall. The mech's doorwings were nearly torn off, hanging by the hinges and a few wires and cables. His pristine black, white, and red armor was punctured in areas, allowing the delicious energon to spill from the beautiful mech. Jazz ran over to the downed mech, fear rushing through him. No energon before has ever called to him this way before, he was scared that this dying mech was his mate. He carefully collected the injured mech and carried him to the nearest medical facility.

Once he arrived, the medics rushed over to him and took the mech out of his arms and into one of the surgery bays. He watched as the mech was tended to with the best supplies and the most care. The beautiful Praxian wasn't allowed to have visitors but the mechano-vampire found a way into his room to watch him as he recharged and healed. The mech had to lie on his stomach so his regal doorwings could properly heal. Whenever Jazz moved, the wings would twitch, as though they were able to follow him.

As soon as the Praxian was able to leave, he heard his name for the first time. Prowl. The mech he was the crown Prince of Praxus, the city Jazz claimed as his territory. He had saved the crown Prince. Not able to believe it, he followed him to the palace and found what room he slept in. He watched as the Prince worked with the Enforcers; he watched as Prowl went on with his personal life. The only thing he could never figure out was who would dare attack the crown Prince of Praxus.

Jazz followed the Prince for cycles. The reserved Prince loved his crystal garden. When he wasn't required to be somewhere by his Sire or the court, he was almost always in the back of the Royal Crystal Gardens tending to the crystals he was manipulating into growing. Jazz's visor protected his optics from the bright light the crystals reflected from the morning star. During the weeks he followed the Prince, Prowl had almost caught him watching.

It happened when Prowl was in recharge and Jazz had posted himself too close to the berth. The beautiful doorwings that graced the Prince's back twitched when the breeze came through the window that Prince had left open before he fell into recharge. The Prince woke up and glanced in the direction Jazz had been standing when the breeze ghosted hover his plating. He had barely been able to avoid being seen as he backed into the dark corner he normal occupied.

Jazz's feeding cycle snuck up on him as he watched the Prince. I took careful planning in Jazz's part to catch his next prize at a club. When Prowl arrived, Jazz made himself known to his prey; dancing and singing on the stage. Prowl's tantalizing doorwings twitched and fluttered with the beat of Jazz's song as the Prince made his to the close off table Jazz reserved for him. After a few songs and different mechs singing, Jazz made his way over to him.

"What's a beauty like ya doin' out here?" Jazz asked as he sat down on the edge of the seat opposite of Prowl. "If Ah had someone as good lookin' as ya, Ah wouldn't let dem out of mah sight fer long." What the crown Prince didn't know was that Jazz never stopped watching him, one to understand the gorgeous mech and to figure out who would dare attack him.

"I remember you! You were the one that found me and took me to the medical facility!" Prowl gasped as the lights caught Jazz's paint job the right way.

"Ah was on mah way home when Ah found ya. Ah couldn't jus' leave ya, or anyone fer dat matta, to die like dat," Jazz answered honestly. If only Ah could truly keep ya fer mahself. If only ya were mah true mate... "By da way, name's Jazz." The mechano-vampire never lied about his name, especially since he was looking for his true mate.

"It's nice to meet you, Jazz. My brothers, Smoky and Blue, were worried when the medical facility called… our house and told them I was there. They told me that the medics never heard your name mentioned," Prowl said as a couple cubes of high grade were delivered to their table. Jazz took a sip of his high grade and recognized its specialty; vampiric high grade. He caught the optics of the owner of the club and nodded his thanks. The owner was one of the medics that tended to his Prowler. Wait, his Prowler? Jazz knew he was smitten with the Prince, but he didn't think it was that much.

The two talked and drank for joors before Jazz dared make an advance on the crown Prince. He grazed his fingers over the Prince's and was surprised when Prowl grasped his hand. A breem later, Jazz excused himself to "empty his tanks." Only he left the club to get a breath of fresh air. The Prince's scent was potent, even when properly contained within his chassis.

When Jazz returned to their table, he growled. Two mechs were hitting on his prize; one on either side of the crown Prince, pressing against him. Jazz did the only thing he could think of to get rid of them; assert a false claim on the Prince in hopes that it would scare the mechs away. When it worked, Jazz relaxed as Prowl sighed in relief.

"Thank you again, Jazz. They wouldn't take no for an answer or leave me alone," Prowl whispered as his wings trembled. Jazz only reassured him that most drunk mechs acted like afts in public when they saw something that they wanted. After a few more cubes of high grade, Jazz had convinced the Prince to return home with him. Surprisingly, it wasn't hard.

o0o0o0o0o

Once Jazz had Prowl in his berth, he couldn't stop himself from kissing and licking at the Prince's neck. Jazz teased Prowl's doorwings until the Prince overloaded, enjoying seeing the Prince in pleasure. Once Prowl relaxed, Jazz purred and gently kissed him. When the Prince tried to deepen the kiss, Jazz hesitated. He knew once Prowl felt his specialized dentas, the Prince would pull away. When the Prince persisted, Jazz opened his mouth and thrust his glossa into Prowl's, earning a pleasured moan.

Too soon for Prowl's liking, his valve cover slid back and Jazz's fingers slipped in. Jazz's fingers stretched him nicely. Jazz purred as the Prince's energon seemed to get sweeter as his arousal grew. He couldn't wait for Prowl to fall into a pleasured recharge so he could have a taste of his energon. As Prowl's valve relaxed, Jazz slipped a third finger into the tight warmth. Jazz's spike was pressing against his panel trying to bury itself in Prowl's valve.

When the pressure behind his panel became too much, Jazz released his spike, groaning in relief. Jazz's spike was longer and thicker than average and had specially designed ridges along its length. When Prowl caught sight of it, he moaned in delight at the thought of being so deliciously stretched. The tip of the mechano-vampire's spike was already coated in pre-transfluid, pulsing with restrained arousal.

Once Prowl was barely stretched enough, Jazz pulled his fingers out of the Prince's valve and lined his spike up with the dripping entrance. Prowl's legs curled around Jazz's waist, trying to force Jazz's spike to slip faster into his valve. Once Jazz was fully sheathed in the Prince, Prowl shifted his hips to allow Jazz's spike to slip further into his valve. Prowl moaned in pleasure as his sweet spot was pressed against.

Jazz groaned as Prowl's valve walls squeezed almost painfully around his spike as it slipped deeper into him. Jazz slowly pulled his spike out of the Prince before slamming his spike deeper into him and almost harshly pressed against Prowl's sweet spot. The mechano-vampire repeated the motions a few more times before he stilled, completely sheathed. Prowl's keens, moans, mewls, and gasps were delicious!

"Jazz! Please!" Prowl begged as Jazz gently rocked his hips in and out of Prowl's hold. "I need this! Please, let me overload!" Jazz growled deep in his chest as he resumed his punishing pace. It wasn't long before the crown Prince overloaded again. Jazz was barely able to hold his overload at bay as he continued to roughly thrust in and out of the beautiful mech beneath him.

Jazz felt Prowl's reproductive chamber open as the Prince overloaded, allowing his spike to slip deeper in to his valve. It took a shorter amount of time for Prowl to recover, keen, and mewl in absolute pleasure. The Prince's third overload was fast approaching, his hypersensitive valve allowing sharp waves of pleasure to course through him.

As Prowl overloaded again, Jazz allowed himself to overload with him, his transfluid filling the Prince's valve and chamber in quick squirts. As soon as their overloads tapered away, Prowl fell into an exhausted recharge. Once the Prince was in recharge, Jazz easily bit into Prowl's energon line in his neck and moaned in delight. The Prince's energon was the sweetest he ever tasted; the taste was exquisite and potent. After two mouthfuls of the Prince's energon, he knew the crown Prince of Praxus, designation Prowl, was his true mate.

Jazz purred as he licked Prowl's neck clean of energon before he curled around his mate. As he fell into recharge, his hold around his mate tightened, wanting to keep the crown Prince safe.

o0o0o0o0o

Prowl woke from recharge to find Jazz missing from the berth. He sat up and looked around, examining the room he was in. There wasn't much to the berthroom, only a small nightstand, the large berth, and two sets of doors; one leading to the rest of the house and a set of double doors that led to a balcony. He stood up and closed his interface panel before walking to the open double doors.

Emerging onto the balcony, he found Jazz leaning against the balcony railing. The mechano-vampire's highly polished silver paint job glistened in the morning light. Jazz turned around a he heard the crown Prince step onto the balcony with him.

Prowl studied the mech in front of him; his deep silver visor, wing-like audio horns, sharp tipped claws, broad chest, narrow waist, and thick arms and thighs. The mech was perfect. Jazz stood there and waited for Prowl to say something, scared his mate would run away if he said anything first.

"Who are you?" Prowl whispered when Jazz looked away. "You aren't normal are you?"

"No, Ah'm not. Ah haven't been since Ah was a mechlin'," Jazz said as he turned back around.

"What are you?" Prowl came to stand next to him and studied the hansom mech.

"Ya haven't figa'd it out, mah Prince?" Jazz asked as he looked at the Prince sideways through his visor. Prowl's fingers traced over the tingling spot on his neck, right over the bite mark.

"You are a vampire," Prowl stated before growling. "Are you going to kill me or use me as a "feed station?"

"What do ya know of mah kind, mah Prince?" Prowl tensed in surprise, not expecting that question. It was common knowledge that mechano-vampires feed on cycles, that they prefer certain energon over others (varying by vampire), and once they claimed territory, they defended it viciously.

"Just basics," Prowl admitted. He wasn't taught much on their kind, his Sire believing there wasn't one in Praxus.

"Some vampi'as would kill ya or use ya as a feed source. Ah'm not like dem. Ah neva killed aneh of mah prey and Ah only fed from dem once," Jazz said as he walked back into his house. "Fledglin's don't know how ta stop demselves from killin' someone and some neva learn how. Mah Si'a taught meh so Ah wouldn't give mahself away."

"Why did you save me then? Why didn't you feed from me that night?" It was a valid question.

"Ah alreadeh fed dat night. And ya would have died. Ya are da crown Prince. If ya died, which of ya brothas would have been forced to take ova da throne? Dey were neva taught how ta rule onleh ya were," Jazz said as he walked out of the berthroom and into the rest of the house. The living room was modest, only containing two couches, one table, and a holoscreen. Prowl followed him into the kitchen as the vampire opened one of the cupboards and pulled down a cube of refined mid-grade. Jazz handed it to the Prince as he sat down in one of the chairs by the counter.

"It's not poisoned yer Highness. Ah already told ya Ah didn't kill aneh of da mechs Ah survived off of," Jazz said. "What else do ya know of mah kind, Prowl?"

"What do you mean?"

"What have ya been told about vampi'as?" Jazz clarified.

"Honestly, not much. Only preference, territory, and feeding cycles," Prowl whispered.

"So nothin' dat hasn't been deemed worth de knowledge. Vampi'as only have one mate each. We have to find dem before we become old enough ta become vicious ta aneh-one. Most neva find deirs because of territorial disputes. Dis territory used ta be mah Si'a's before he was killed by anotha. Ah was barely out of mah fledglin' stage at da time. Ah killed the otha vampi'a and took it as mine," Jazz said as Prowl finished his energon and sat next to him. "Fer someone who is scared Ah'm gunna ta kill ya, yer insistent on stayin' close ta meh."

Prowl flushed when he realized it was true. He couldn't explain why he wanted to stay close to the vampire, only that he truly felt safe. His doorwings flattened themselves on his back as Jazz grinned at him. "Do ya know how ya know Ah'm a vampi'a?"

"No," Prowl answered honestly. He only knew that he woke up knowing he slept with a vampire and that said vampire fed from him last night. Jazz suddenly grabbed Prowl by the arms and slammed the smaller mech into the wall. The mechano-vampire pressed his body into Prowl's, completely pinning the Prince beneath him.

"Tell meh, do ya fear meh or trust meh completeleh?"

Prowl had to stifle an aroused moan at the feeling of having he powerful vampire pressed against him. He couldn't stop his body from heating up, but he did his damnedest. "I don't know why, but I feel safe with you. As though..." Prowl trailed off as Jazz curled around him and ducked his head to gently lick at the bite mark on Prowl's neck. "You said you only fed once from them…" Jazz ignored the statement and purred in delight at smelling Prowl's arousal of being pinned by him.

"Ya are da one Ah've been lookin' fer. Yer da onleh one Ah've wanted to find since mah bodeh matured," Jazz purred as his claws traced over recently found hot spots.

"What are you talking about?" Prowl gasped as his body heated up even further.

"Yer mine. Ya won't want aneh-one else. No one else will appeal ta ya aneh-more. Not afta last night and definitely not afta today," Jazz growled as his denta grazed over his bite mark. His beautiful mate was responding beautifully, his interface protocols activating before he knew what was going on. Once Prowl's processors caught up with his body, Jazz already had two claws deep in his valve, stimulating almost every sensor node along the top and edge. He gasped in pleasure and arched into the vampire pinning him to the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Prowl moaned as Jazz pushed a third finger into his sensitive valve.

"What was Ah tellin' ya as ya drank yer ena'gon?"

"Each vampire only has one true mate. But what does that have to do with me?"

"'Ya are da one Ah've been lookin' fer'," Jazz repeated as he hiked both of Prowl's legs around his waist. He ignored his body's desire to claim his mate as Prowl processed what he said.

"I'm your…," Prowl gasped as his processors cleared a little. Jazz's purr deepened as his beautiful mate put the pieces together. As soon as the crown Prince trailed off, Jazz released his spike so it would extend fully pressurized directly into his valve. "JAZZ!" Prowl almost screamed in pleasure as he was stretched so wonderfully.

Jazz gently grasped Prowl's hips as he gently rocked in and out of Prowl's tight valve. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. Prowl moaned as pure pleasure gently coursed through him. Prowl arched forward and wrapped his arms around Jazz's shoulders as his doorwings fluttered in time with Jazz's thrusts. The Prince buried his face into Jazz's neck as the vampire's thrusts became harder and faster. He couldn't help but keen and mewl in pleasure as his sweet spot was repeatedly struck with just the right amount of force.

Too soon for either of them, Jazz's purring turned into growls as their overloads approached. Prowl actually screamed in pleasure as Jazz's denta grazed over his bite mark as the Prince overloaded. Jazz's overload followed Prowl's as the Praxian's valve milked the vampire's spike of its transfluid for all that it was worth. As their overloads tapered off, Jazz nuzzled the bite mark as the slowly lowered Prowl's legs and slipped his spike from his valve. Jazz wrapped an arm around the crown Prince's waist as his legs nearly gave out as his feet touched the floor.

"Why does that feel so good?" Prowl moaned as Jazz gently nipped the bite mark. He moaned as the mechano-vampire gently suckled on the mark.

"Because yer mine. If aneh otha vampi'a touches dis, it will hurt. Ah'm the onleh one ya will react dis way wit," Jazz whispered as he pulled away from Prowl's neck. Prowl's body finally relaxed as Jazz stopped mouthing over his bite mark. The Prince shuttered in pleasure as the vampire's other hand traced over his doorwing joints soothingly.

"How will I explain this to my Sire and the court? Or to my brothers?" Prowl asked as he slowly pushed away from his mate's chest. Jazz softly whined as his beloved pulled away.

"Ah don't know. Dey will notice da mark as soon as ya return, dough," Jazz rumbled as his claws gently traced his mark. Prowl hummed and happily leaned into his touch. Jazz leaned down as he lifted Prowl's helm up and softly kissed him. The Prince moaned as he leaned into the contact. Prowl pulled away as his comm link chirped at him. Jazz growled as he tried to kiss Prowl again, but the Praxian pulled away to answer his comm. Prowl glanced at the number and groaned.

::Yes, Sire?:: Prowl answered respectfully.

::Where are you? You are going to miss your studies!:: Prowl's Sire, the King of Praxus, asked. The Praxian crown Prince had disappeared from the palace the night before as his Sire didn't like him interacting very much with the drinkers in the clubs.

::I will make it to mu studies, Sire. You know I never miss them,:: Prowl reassured. Jazz growled low in his chest at the thought of not being able to hold his true mate for much longer.

::See to it that you do,:: Prowl's Sire cut the line before Prowl could respond.

"When do yer studies start?" Jazz asked as he fondled his mate's doorwings. Prowl moaned as he tried to pull away from the contact.

"In half a joor," the Prince replied. "They are on the other side of the city though." Prowl didn't want to leave his new mate. He wanted to spend the rest of the day curled in Jazz's lap as they stayed together. "I have to leave now if I am going to make it to them."

"Stay longa and Ah can get ya dere fasta," Jazz said as he pinned the Prince to the wall again. He was willing to do anything to keep his mate with him for a little longer.

"But I have to leave if I am going make it to Admiral's lesson on time," Prowl protested. He tried to push Jazz off him, but he wasn't strong enough.

"Ah'm fasta dan ya dink Ah am," Jazz growled as he nipped at his bite mark. "Da alleh Ah found ya in is on da otha side of da citeh. Afta Ah left ya at da medical facility, Ah made it home in about fifteen breems." Prowl moaned as the mark sent waves of plesure though him. He gave up tryong to get away from Jazz as the vampire teased him.

A little while later, Jazz pulled away from the crown Prince and left the crown Prince leaning on the against the wall. Prowl whimpered at the loss of having Jazz predded against him. Prowl's wings fell when Jazz turned away from him and walked away. Had he disappointed his mate? Had he not done enough?

"Jazz?" Prowl's pitiful whinper of his mate's name caught the vampire's attention. As the vampire turned around and stopped, he stared as the regal, proud crown Prince seemed to break inside.

"Come he'a, Prowla. Ah didn't mean ta hurt ya," Jazz said as he opened his arms. Almost instantly, Prowl was pressed against hi, burying his face in Jazz's chest. Jazz purred softly as he stroked the quivering doorwings. Once Prowl was calm again, Jazz pulled away slightly to he could look the Prince in the optics. He gently cupped Prowl's cheek and kissed him, enjoying having his beloved mate desire to be with him.

"Ah didn't mean ta hurt ya, mah love. Ah just wanted ta give ya time ta cool down before Ah took ya ta ya studies," Jazz whispered as he gently stroked Prowl's face.

"Don't leave me, please. I don't know why, but you make me happier than anyone before," Prowl said as he leaned into his mate's touch. "Not even my family could make me this happy or safe."

o0o0o0o0o

Vorns passed ad Prowl and Jazz became closer. Prowl's Sire, Ironbold, tried to get Prowl to acknowledge any of the suitors he found for his eldest. The mechs and femmes used to at least make Prowl curious to why they were chosen, but now all he could think about was his perfect mate that lurked in every shadow; following him, protecting him from any threat.

Prowl's tutors were starting to wonder why his mind always wandered and why he always watched the shadows. Union, his business tutor asked him why he wasn't paying much attention during her lessons, but Prowl just brushed her off. Enterprise, his femme economics tutor, and Admiral, his financial tutor, brought their concerns to Ironbold and Proclivity. They told the King and Queen that even though his grades never slipped, their eldest seemed distracted all the time.

Bluestreak and Smokescreen teased Prowl, saying that he was always distracted by his fantasy mate, only someone he could see, one he wanted in a mate. Proclivity asked Prowl if there was anything wrong as to why he wasn't paying attention in his lessons, but Prowl reassured her that nothing was wrong. When alone at night in his private rooms, Prowl would call Jazz from the shadows.

Both were surprised all those vorns ago when Prowl returned home and his family didn't notice the bite mark on his neck. Over the vorns, Jazz told his beloved mate about his past, about how his Sire, Harmonix, about his Carrier he could barely remember, how his Sire wanted a large family, vampiric and normal, how hard it was to adapt without his Sire there to teach him after he was killed for his territory. Jazz had used what his Sire taught him to hide from the new mechano-vampire until he was old and strong enough to kill him. Jazz killed the vampire in revenge for his family and to protect Praxus for being killed from the inside.

Jazz was curled around Prowl as the Price sat in his lap one evening when the door to the berthroom opened and Ironbold walked in. The two mates froze as Ironbold stared at them. Jazz reflexively tightened his hold on his beloved mate as the Praxian King closed the door.

"How long have you been hiding him?" Ironbold asked softly as he slowly approached the berth. He looked Prowl over and finally noticed the bite mark on his neck. The King froze when he saw it and slowly lifted his gaze to Jazz's face as the vampire curled even more around the Prince. "How long have you been in the city?"

"Ah was raised here by mah Si'a before he and mah Carri'a were killed fer dis territoreh. Ah killed da otha mechano-vampi'a fer revenge at da loss of mah famileh and ta protect mah Si'a's territory," Jazz said as Prowl tried to get Jazz to release him.

"Sire, please," Prowl whispered as he stood next to the berth, in front of Jazz. His doorwings rose protectively to guard Jazz from his Sire.

"Prowl, he could kill you-," the King tried to talk to his eldest before the crown Prince cut him off.

"If he wanted to kill me, he could have vorns ago," Prowl defended his vampire.

"Prowla knows more on mah kind den ya, yer Highness," Jazz said as he stood behind Prowl and wrapped his arms around his waist. "If he was just anotha mech ta meh, Ah wouldn't be he'a; Ah wouldn't have stayed wit him fer dis long."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sire, I am Jazz's true mate," Prowl said.

"Mah kind can onleh have one true mate. Once we find dem, we neva leave. He is mine as Ah am his," Jazz said as he rested his chin on Prowl's shoulder. The King watched as Prowl relaxed into Jazz's hold and wrapped his doorwings around the vampire as he reached back and rested his hands against the vampire's thighs. "Ah love him, more dan anythin'. Thrust meh, dis city will always be protected. If anyone attacks, vampiric or not, dey will die." Jazz pulled the crown Prince flush against him.

"How did you know my eldest was your mate, Jazz?"

"Da taste of his ena'gon. It's stronga den aneh ena'gon Ah've had before. Dat and mah insticnt ova rules everythin' else," Jazz said. "Ah couldn't kill him even if Ah wanted ta. If he dies, so would Ah." Jazz wrapped his arms tightly around the crown Prince's torso as he buried his face in Prowl's neck.

o0o0o0o0o

A few cycles later, Ironbold asked Prowl to bring Jazz to one of their court sessions. Prowl had ried to argue that the council would try and kill Jazz once they knew what he was, but his Sire reassured him that Jazz would walk out alive. Prowl reluctantly agreed and brought his beloved vampire mate to the next meeting. As Prowl predicted, the council wanted to kill Jazz on the spot when they heard what he was. At the end of the orn, Ironbold and Prowl were both impressed that Jazz stayed for the entire meeting without killing any of the council mechs.

That night Prowl tempted Jazz with the vampire's favorite pass time for behaving so well during the meeting. Jazz looked up from his datapad when he heard the unmistakable sound of armor hitting the floor and froze. Prowl had never removed his armor unless it was to clean his protoform and now the crown Prince was completely bare in front of him. A low rumbling purr permeated the room as Jazz stood up and advanced on his beloved Prowler.

Once he was in front of the Prince, almost flush, the Praxian's wings caught his attention. They seemed to flutter and wave teasingly at him. He reached around the Prince as he pulled the mech flush against his chest and stroked over the wings as he devoured his mate's lips in a kiss. Prowl moaned and arched into him as he let the hidden segments of his wings free. They separated into three parts and extended. Once fully extended, they resembled the wings of tri-winged Seekers.

Feeling his mate's wings change, Jazz pulled back slightly and gasped. Prowl's doorwings had shifted into the mating flair. For a Praxian to flair their wings like that meant that they wanted a full bond or claim. Jazz gently grazed his hands over the highly sensitive panels. Prowl moaned and pressed his wings into Jazz's hands as new sensors were pleasured.

"Jazz, please," Prowl moaned as the mechano-vampire stopped touching his wings. He gasped when he felt Jazz press against his back and gently tease the triple joints of his wings. "Jazz! Please, I want a full bond with you."

"Whah do ya want dat, Prowla?" Jazz asked. "Whah do ya want ta completely bind yerself ta meh. Ah haven't heard of a vampi'a's mate wantin' ta bond wit' dem," Jazz gently tugged on Prowl's wing joints, earning a pleasured gasp. Jazz nipped at the Prince's neck as he gently ground his pelvic armor into Prowl's aft.

"Please! I want all of you, Jazz!" Prowl begged as he opened his chest plate, revealing his golden red Spark to the room. He snapped open his pelvic armor and gasped as the cool air ghosted over his dripping valve.

Jazz growled possessively when he smelled the fluids dripping from his mate's valve. The Prince gasped when he suddenly felt his mechano-vampire spin him around and slam him onto the berth. Not able to resist the temptation of his mate's valve, Jazz released his spike. He slipped two fingers into his Praxian's valve to make sure he was stretched enough before lining his spike up to the valve and sheathing himself in one thrust.

Prowl arched into the thrust as he threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. Jazz hooked his elbows under the crown Prince's knees and pulled them up, angling for a deeper thrust. It wasn't long before Jazz's pace became fast and rough. Prowl's Spark pulse increased as his overload drew closer.

"Tell meh, Prowla, whah do ya want ta bond yer Spark to mine? If Ah'm killed, ya would go wit' meh. At least now ya have a chance of survivin' mah death and findin' a new mate dat ya might be happeh wit'," Jazz asked as he slowed his thrusts down.

"I don't want to live without you. I would still kill myself so I could be with you. You mean more to me that my Kingdom ever will," Prowl gasped out as his Spark chamber opened. He let go of Jazz's arms to claw at the clasps of Jazz's armor. The vampire's armor went flying as each piece was released. It wasn't long before all of Jazz's armor was scattered around the berth.

Jazz releases Prowl's knees and slipped an arm underneath the middle of the Prince's back. Shifting his weight, Jazz sat up and brought Prowl with him so the Prince was strattling his waist, allowing for a deeper thrust. Prowl moaned in delight and pleasure as the vampire's long, hick spike slid much deeper into him, alighting sensors that hadn't been pleasured in months.

Prowl grasped Jazz's fore arms as the mechano-vampire held him still, hovering about six or seven mechano-inches above his lap. His tri-wings flared and fluttered in time with the pulsing pleasure coursing through his body. He let his head drop forward and watched as his mate's spike continued to slip in and out of his willing body at a fast, rough pace. One particularly deep thrust made the crown Prince throw his head back and practically scream in pleasure. Prowl keened as his mate's pace increased, almost too pleasurable that it bordered on pain.

"Jazz! Please! I can't-!" Prowl writhed slightly as he pawed at Jazz's chest plate, trying to get at the mechano-vampire's Spark. "Please, it hurts!"

Jazz growled as he finally released his chest plates and revealed his Spark. The yellow-tinted silver Spark was pulsing in time with the amber Spark not far from it. When Jazz's overload was astroseconds away, he opened his Spark chamber and pulled Prowl flush against him and bit into his mark. Prowl overloaded instantly from the bite as their bond started to form.

Jazz's memories of being taught how to survive by a powerful black and blue vampire flashed through Prowl's processors. A beautiful femme was there, but never for long; his Carrier. The silver vampire's happiness at the thought of having many siblings and the horror and anger when his Carrier was slaughtered in front of him by a femme vampire painted pure black. The desperation to have his Sire survive the femme and the pain when he was killed. Prowl felt how Jazz did when he hid from the femme and aged and grew stronger. Prowl felt Jazz's elation at slaughtering the invading femme and taking his rightful territory back.

Prowl experienced the city the way his mate did; the constant smell of energon, the bright light form the morning star. Memories flashed by until the night Jazz found Prowl in the alley, the crown Prince experienced Jazz's terror of losing a possible mate and the delight of finding him alive that night a deca-orns and a half later at the club. He felt how happy Jazz truly was that night after their facing session and his first feeding from his mate, the instinctive need and desire to protect the Prince; his mate.

Jazz watched as Prowl grew up, not really raised by his creators. He watched as Prowl was taught how to rule the Kingdom from a young age. He experienced Prowl's life as Smokescreen and Bluestreak were created and raised with him. One memory that caught his attention was that night in the alley. The femme that dared try and kill the Prince was a young vampire that ran when she smelled Jazz coming. The vampire felt how safe and happy his mate was whenever he was around.

Their second overload was quickly approaching as their amber and off-white Sparks began to merge into one Spark between them. Jazz clutched Prowl to his chest as the Prince convulsed it pleasure on his lap. Prowl's tri-wings locked as the pleasure coursing through them became too much. Jazz was faintly aware of a mating chant echoing between their Sparks as their overload threw him over the edge.

Prowl fell into recharge as soon as his overload tapered away. Jazz curled around his mate as his Praxian mate's tri-wings relaxed and folded against his back. Jazz fell onto the berth, pulling his bondmate with him so the Prince was lying on his chest with the vampire's spike still buried in his valve. Jazz purred in contentment as pure happiness pulsed across the bond from his mate.

o0o0o0o0o

A quarter vorn later, Prowl gave birth to twins, one mostly black with splashes of silver and the other was deep blue with white accents. The two mechlet sparklings easily latched onto Prowl and Jazz as the bonded pair cared for them and truly raised them. Reggae, the silver and black sparkling, and Andor, the blue and white, were the joys of Prowl and Jazz's life.

Once the sparklings were in recharge, Prowl curled into Jazz's lap on their berth, content to relax with his mate. Jazz softly hummed a lullaby as he read one of his datapads, curled protectively around his mate.

"Jazz?" Prowl looked up to his mate. "How will we know if they are vampires or not?"

"Once deir specialized develop," Jazz said as he set the pad down. "My Si'a told dat mine developed earleh. Until dey do, we won't know. We'll jus have ta wait."

~I love you, Jazz,~ Prowl whispered across their bond. ~I don't know what I would do without you~

~Ah love ya too, mah love,~ Jazz said as he softly kissed his mate. ~Ya mean da world ta meh. Ya, Reggae, and Andor.~

A few deca-orns passed before Jazz caught scent of a rogue vampire. He refused to leave his mate and sparklings for orns. He convinced Prowl to let the sparklings sleep with them until the other vampire left, not wanting anything to happen to his beloved family.

The day after he fed from Prowl, the vampire dared attack the crown Prince as he played with his sparklings in the Royal Gardens. Jazz stayed downwind and in the shadows as he watched the bold vampire darted through the tall crystals. Just before the vampire could get close to the Royal Praxians, Jazz tackled him. He through the smaller vampire away before standing protectively in front of his family. As the adolescent stood up, Jazz flared his armor, catching the mechano-vampire's attention.

"~Defending tonight's meal?~" the other taunted as he too flared his armor. "~I bet he tastes fantastic.~"

"~Yer gunna stay da frag away from him, roguelin',~" Jazz snarled as his mate collected their sparklings. "~Ah'll give ya one chance ta leave and live; Ah advise ya take it an' run. Yer too young ta know one thing about claimin' territoreh. What are ya? A third? Fourth? Fifth creation? Yer Si'a should have taught ya how ta pick yer fights.~"

"~You insolent little,-~" the deep burgundy mech snarled as he charged at Jazz. "~I'm a second creation from Iacon!~"

"~Even more pathetic,~" Jazz taunted as he slashed at the mech's visor. "~Ya onleh stand a chance against otha second creations and ones lowa den ya. Too bad fer ya, Ah'm a first creation. Mah Si'a was killed bah a femme dat I killed ta reclaim dis citeh.~"

The two fought for breems, almost joors before Jazz recognized the vampire as one that attacked Prowl all those vorns ago.

"~Ya almost killed him!~" Jazz snarled as he pinned the burgundy mech to a crystal tree. "~Ya almost killed mah mate! Ya should know da punishment fer da!~"

"~The Prince is your-? Then the sparklings are yours as well or sis you let another play with him?~"

"~He's mah mate, ya tell meh! Next time yer created, remembeh ta look fer a fresh bite mark on a mate's neck ya attempt ta kill a vampi'a and claim der territoreh,~" Jazz said as he plunged his clawed hand into the mech's chest. He crushed the mechano-vampire's Spark before retracting his hand and tossing the graying corpse away.

"Jazz?" Prowl's fearful whimper of his name caught the silver mech's attention. He looked over at his family as his armor finally settled against his protoform again. He softy chirred as he slowly walked over to him. The vampiric speech sounded like snarls and growls to the Praxian and frightened t sparklings. Jazz stopped a few paces from his family as he knelt in front of them.

"It's alrigh', Prowla. Ah promise," Jazz whispered as he opened his arms. Prowl slowly walked over to him, looking at the corpse the entire time before collapsing into Jazz's chest. Reggae and Andor chirped and whirred at them as they were cocooned between their creators. It wasn't long before the Royal Guard appeared in the Gardens and surrounded the family. "Yer late. Da otha vampi'a's alreadeh dead," Jazz stated as he tilted his head to the corpse.

"Sir, you should see the medic for your wounds," one of the Guards said as the others collected the gray frame and carried it away. Prowl pulled away and noticed the deep gouges in Jazz's armor for the first time and gasped. He tentatively touched one on Jazz's arm, earning a pained hiss from his vampire. Jazz nodded and let Prowl help him up before the family was escorted to the medical wing of Palace.

As they entered, the head medic turned to see what was going on. When he saw Jazz, he went to work repairing the damage. Prowl held their sparklings close as his Sire entered the wing. He looked at Prowl and the sparklings before he looked around for Jazz. When he saw the mechano-vampire being repaired, he approached his son.

"What happened?" Ironbold asked as he sat down next to his eldest. Prowl told him what he knew. He told his Sir that the two vampires had a broken argument or conversation before Jazz crushed his Spark chamber. As Prowl told his Sire the story, the medic finished the repairs and released Jazz as long as the vampire took it easy for the next few orns. When Jazz came over to them, he told the King and his mate what the vampire had tried to do. He told the Praxians that the vampire he killed was the one responsible for almost killing Prowl all those vorns ago and by vampiric traditions, if the rogue mechano-vampire failed to kill another's mate, the punishment was death.

It took deca-orns for the Palace to be secure again and for the Royal family to relax again. Jazz was still on edge but for the most part, he was back to normal. As life in the Palace went back to normal, Prowl felt something change. He couldn't place it, but it didn't worry him. When it came time to feed their sparklings, Prowl and Jazz Andor and Reggae, respectively, Jazz realized what had been bothering his mate. Reggae refused to accept the energon bottle and continued to attempt to bite Jazz's hand.

"Easeh, Reggae, easeh," Jazz chuckled as he shifted his hold on the sparkling. Prowl looked up from a contently feeding Andor to give Jazz a questioning look. "Ah think Ah know what was troublin' ya, Prowla."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rememba when ya told meh someden was botherin' ya?" Prowl nodded. "Reggae won't take his bottle," to prove his point, Jazz tried to get the sparkling to drink, but Reggae tried to bite his hand instead again.

"What's he doing?" Prowl asked as he started to truly watch what was going on.

"Heh's hungreh, but he doesn't want bottled ena'gon," Jazz said as he flashed his fangs. Prowl's optics widened when he realized what his was saying; Reggae was a mechano-vampire. "Da solution's simple, dough." Jazz easily nicked a fuel line in his wrist before he shifted his hold again. When he offered his wrist to his sparkling, the fledgling easily latched on and greedily drank from his Sire. "Harmonix told meh dat a young fledgling will onleh drink from da vampiric creator until dey are old enough ta teach how ta hunt. Until his bodeh matures, he won't beh pickeh of what we give him, as long as it's fresh."

"Will that mean you will be teaching him how to interface?" Prowl asked innocently.

"Nah. Not unless he wants ta feed dat way. It's mah preferred method of feedin' 'cause id stresses ya out da least. Ya bodeh's registerin' pleas'a so it won't beh expectin' pain," Jazz laughed at the thought of teaching his son how to pleasure someone. Once Reggae's hunger was sated, he let go of Jazz's wrist and yawned.

"Will Andor be a vampire as well then?"

"Nah, he won't. Vampi'as onleh create on fledglin' at a time. Othawise, dey would fight fer da right ta claim da creat'a's territoreh, even befo'a Ah'm gone," Jazz said as he laid Reggae down next to his twin. He pulled his bondmate to him as eh herded his Praxian to the berth.

Prowl smirked as Jazz pulled him down with him and laid out on the soft, plush surface. Jazz happily purred as the Prince curled into his side and released his wings. The Praxian's tri-wings fluttered in contentment before they settled, resting along the length of Prowl's body and along Jazz's abdomen and legs. Prowl shifted until he was comfortable against his mate, using his shoulder as a pillow.

::I love you, Jazzy. More than anything. Please don't ever leave me,:: Prowl whispered as he fell into recharge.

::And Ah love ya, mah beloved Prince. Ya and da twins mean da world ta meh,:: Jazz purred. ::Ah would neva leave ya. Ah couldn't even if Ah tried ta.:: Jazz scanned the room thoroughly before he allowed himself to fall into recharge for the night. His purring deepened as he dropped into a deep recharge, finally fully relaxed and reassured that his small family was safe.

~~finis~~

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR thanks to d_lueth on LJ for some (alright the majority) of the OC names. I changed a few to make them fit better, you did most of the work!


End file.
